Tops for convertible vehicles are known which are made with functional components, for example for the fixing of the top in an open state, with said functional components adopting a fixed position irrespective of a top movement.
Such a top is known from EP 0 763 439 A1 in which the functional component is a locking latch of a rear-side locking device. The locking device is provided to fix the top in a stowed position. To fix the top in the stowed position, a latching hook of a latching member in a front top section pivots into a locking latch.
During top movement, the locking latch of the locking device is fixed in a position so that movement of top elements, textile components and trim elements has to be carried out such that the top elements do not collide with the locking latch of the locking device during their movement. The arrangement and the movement process of the top elements can thus be limited by the locking latch of the locking device.